The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to a platform (e.g., network structure) such as an Internet-like network, which may link identifiable things (e.g., objects or people) and/or their virtual representations. The IoT allows objects to be sensed and/or controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, thus resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy, and economic benefit, as well as reduced human intervention. The success of the idea of connecting devices to make them more efficient is dependent upon access to and storage and processing of data. For this purpose, companies working on the IoT collect data from multiple sources and store it in their cloud-based network for further processing. This leaves the door wide open for privacy and security dangers and single point vulnerability of multiple systems.